Totally mine
by hibridaoriginal
Summary: Klaus and Hayley decide to take a night out for them, leaving Hope in the care of Freya and Keelin (One-shot).


**Warning: This is a small one-shot Klayley. It has hot content in it, so who does not like, please do not read!**

 **POV - Hayley**

Since we started to get we right, this was the first time Klaus and I had had one night alone. Of course, most nights, when Hope was already asleep, we could just say... Have a moment of our own. But today was different. Today, I and Klaus were alone in one of New Orleans most expensive hotels, having a night specifically ours. I did not have to worry about anything, after all Hope was with Freya and Keelin, and surely they would take care of her. Today I just had to worry about Klaus. The guy who gave me the most precious gift of my life. And to think that everything happened, after several doses of whiskey.

''What are you thinking, little wolf?'' - Klaus asked, turning to look at me. He had just ordered our dining from our hotel room.

''I was thinking about the night we maked Hope.'' - I answered sincerely and he laughed.

''Lot of whiskey''. - He remarked, laughing. - ''Yeah, I remember.'' - Klaus shook his head, then smiled at me.

''Everything was so different back then.'' - I smiled and he raised his eyebrows when we heard the bell ring.

''It must be our dinner, love.'' - Klaus smiled crookedly, and with his vampiristic speed he headed for the door, then opening it.

''Your dinner, Mr. Mikaelson.'' - The butler spoke, and Klaus nodded as the man passed us and began to put a covered plate on the table.

''Thank you.'' - Klaus thanked him and this time it was my turn to raise my eyebrows while the butler left our room.

"Did you see how things are changed?" - I looked at him as soon as we were alone. - ''Usually you never say thank you to anyone.'' - I continued and he laughed.

"A little education is good sometimes, dear.'' - Klaus blinked, pulling me by the waist.

"It's great, but you never really cared about that.'' - I rebounded, pushing him lightly.

"You're probably right about that, love.'' - He nodded before pulling the chair from the dining table toward me and glaring at me, motioning me to sit on the chair. So, as I did so, Klaus turned around and sat down in the other chair in front of me. He smiled in my direction, before lifting the plate and showing me that there was nothing there.

"You did not order dinner, Klaus?" - I looked at him, not understanding.

"I'd rather eat something else." - Klaus look me, smirking malicious.

''Why all this theater then?'' - I rolled my eyes, rising from my chair.

"Because I like to have fun, love.'' - He laughed, getting up from his chair as well and going to me.

"You like to do things your way, do not you?" - I asked, biting my lip and he smiled, coming to kiss me. But I pushed him down, making him fall into bed. - "Only now it's going to be my way." - I looked at him, before going at vampirisque speed to turn on one of the sound devices he had in room. I quickly found the song I wanted: '' Control - Garbage ''. Did not Klaus like to have control of everything? Well then... Today I was going to have control over it. - "Do not move.'' - I warned him and he made to move, but stopped when he realized that I was going towards him.

 **POV - Klaus**

I do not listen to anyone, but Hayley, incredible as it may seem, was one of the few people who had a certain control over me. All right, she's the queen, but I'm the king. Nobody commands completely in Klaus Mikaelson. So I gave a crooked smile and made to move, when I realized that Hayley was coming towards me. She was sexier than ever. Damn, I want her for me. Now.

"I do not like games, Hayley.'' - I said, getting up.

"I told you not to move." - She snorted, before pushing me again and making me sit down.

"Hayley, nobody's going to..." - I was going to tell you that no one control me, when Hayley had just started dancing.

Hayley Marshall was definitely the marvelous octave of the world. She danced like this was not normal. My daughter's mother could be beautiful, sexy and hot at the same time.

"That song you put..." - I said with a smile on my lips. - "It's all about me.'' - I continued, amusing myself with her little game. I was defiantly hypnotized by the beauty of Hayley Marshall.

"You talk too much, Klaus.'' - Hayley whispered in my ear quickly and then looked at me. "How about you shut up?" - She suggested, and I stared at her.

"If you want action, I'd be delighted." - I stood up, smirking.

"Look here, Klaus..." - Hayley said, putting his fingertip to my chest. - "If you get up again, I swear you'll regret it." - She completed with such determination that I decided not to question, on the contrary, I smiled when she pushed me back into bed.

It's the first time I've seen this naughty side of Hayley, but I confess I'm finding this the best side of her. My mother's mother is perfect. Only it would look even better if she took off her clothes and for my luck, that's what she was doing. She began to take off the blouse she was wearing, with her black bra on show. I looked at those breasts, being held up by the bra and wanted to get them, suck them or do something else with it. She was making me lose control.

''Damn it, Hayley!'' - I cursed, completely excited.

She laughed at my reaction and continued to dance, starting to take off her jeans. Shit, she was doing a striptease for me. I never thought that one day I could go to heaven, but by the way that's am now is possible, because I'm definitely in heaven. What woman is that? And now she's mine. Only mine.

"I'm starting to get tired of this little game.'' - I commented, biting my lip.

"You'll only touch me when I want." - Hayley said in a sexy voice, heading toward me.

I looked at her as she wrapped her arms around my neck, breaking her hip in front of me. I smiled, feeling her touch and I made a gesture to kiss her, but she denied it with her finger.

"I'm losing my temper, Hayley, seriously.'' - I complained about her not letting me kiss her.

''Today, I command here.'' - She stated with a determined look, starting to take off my shirt.

Hayley was playing with me. But despite that, I'm amused at her wanting to tell me, after all, out of her mouth it made me very sexy. I gave her a crooked grin as I felt her pull my shirt completely off and then feel her thin fingers on my chest. She bit her lip as she did so and approached my ear, beginning to kiss and bite the spot. Fuck, it was hard not to touch that woman. Very difficult.

"I want to touch you..." - I whispered hoarsely, feeling her kiss my neck.

"Only when I want." - Hayley laughed and shit, she was having fun at my expense.

I shook my head, glaring at Hayley as she began to pull off my pants. When she took it off, she laughed when she realized that my cock was more than erect appearing over my underwear.

''Are you already like this?'' - She asked with a wry smile.

"That's what you do to me, my love.'' - I replied, biting my lip.

Hayley laughed, amused by my response and came back to roll in front of me. Shit, she defitively wants to tease me to the last, but okay, when she sits here I'll show who's in control. At least now, I think she got tired of playing, because she was starting to take off my underwear. I smiled as I imagined what was coming, but no. Hayley did not do that. After she took my last piece of clothing, she stared at my cock for a few seconds and then turned her back on me and started to roll her butt, almost touching my cock. Fuck, I can not stand. I'll have to get up and fuck her whole. I leaned forward, almost touching her waist as she turned.

"You were going to touch me, Klaus?" - She asked with a sexy look - ''I think it's good that the answer is no or you already know.'' - Hayley threatened, with her mouth very close to mine, making me go back with my body behind - ''That's what I thought.'' - She laughed, taking a few steps back.

Cum! I tried to hold myself, biting my lips until I bleed, when I saw that she was dancing again, now with only her panties and bra. I observed her, completely hypnotized. My wife was the most beautiful of them all. This woman exudes perfection. She laughed, seeing my gaze half-cocked and began to take off her bra, taking those hard boobs to show. I took a deep breath and held my hands tightly on the edge of the bed with the intention of trying to control myself.

"That's right, Klaus.'' - Hayley blinked at me as I worked my hands up. - "I'm glad to see you, nice and cool." She looked at me, laughing.

I was going to reply, but I shut my mouth or she would be torturing me more and more. She smiled in satisfaction that I had not replied and started taking off her panties. When she was completely naked, I saw that I was really lucky. I had seen her before, how she came into the world, but sitting there like this was a lot better. Every part of her body was perfect from head to toe and the worst part was that I was not exaggerating.

"You..." - I stared at her, speechless, staring up and down.

Hayley smiled slightly at the look on my face and came up, kissing me and sitting on my lap. As soon as I felt her so close to me, I penetrated her with everything, making her moan loudly. When she recovered, she bit my tongue and looked at me, looking angry.

"Did I ask you to do this?" - She asked, looking at me.

"You did not ask..." - I said with a wry smile. - "But it's me who's in charge here!" - I said, pulling the nape of her neck with everything and taking her mouth to me.

 **POV - Hayley**

I tried Klaus as far as he could, but he was not the type to let himself be dominated for long. I confirmed this when he penetrated me with everything. The deal was I ask, but now fuck, right? Because as I felt this man inside me, I lost all the strength of trying to command him. Already Klaus was kissing me willingly, exploring my whole mouth with his tongue, while pulling light strokes in my hair. Having this man inside me was a delight. Klaus may be an asshole and a lot of other things, but I have to admit: I'm completely crazy about him. I looked at him and groaned as he felt his movements increase.

"Faster, Klaus.'' - I asked, closing my eyes.

''You like it, right?'' - He laughed, taking a bite at the earlobe and increasing his movements even more.

''Speak less and do more.'' - Rí, still with closed eyes.

Klaus laughed and stuck our bodies even more tightly. He had his hands on my waist and guided the movements perfectly. He went back and forth, accelerating his movements gradually. So we soon came to orgasm.

''Not over yet.'' - Klaus warned and I bit my lip, wondering what still came.

I smiled to see Klaus push me to the bed again and I felt him begin to kiss my belly. I closed my eyes as he felt his kisses rise a bit and reach my chest, running his tongue lightly on my nipple and making me shiver whole. He continued to do this, interspersing one nipple and another, while I held his face tightly, enjoying the sensation. But out of nowhere, he stopped. Why the hell did he stop?

''Why did you stop?'' - I asked irritably.

''For a much better thing.'' - He gave me a wicked grin.

Then Klaus began to lightly kiss and suck my thigh until I came close to my intimacy. I was already completely wet when I felt him kissing the spot. Then he began to stroke his tongue softly over the length of my intimacy. I let out a loud groan and Klaus began to circle the tip of his tongue. When he did that, I could not contain the screams. Klaus makes me completely horny. Cum! I thought I could not get better, but it stayed. Klaus ran his tongue over my clit and made me moan even louder. He kept moving his tongue there as I writhed in bed. I was completely mad with pleasure. Klaus, seeing my condition stopped, looked at me.

''DO NOT STOP, KLAUS!'' - I screamed, desperate for more.

''Say it's mine.'' - He ordered it and I snorted. Damn, look how I've been and he wants to keep his damn control.

"Go to hell, Klaus.'' - I said between my teeth. - ''And not stop.'' - I ordered it and he looked at me.

"Only if you say it's mine." - Klaus gave a crooked smile and I knew he would only continue if I did that.

''I'm yours.'' - I bit my lip, looking into his eyes. - ''Totally yours.'' - I said, and I knew that was true. I really was Klaus. I've always been. From the moment we had our first fuck in Mystic Falls.

When Klaus heard this, he looked at me as if he were completely crazy about horny. He looked at me and moved his tongue back to my clit. This time moving my fingers too in my intimacy. I closed my eyes in ecstasy and threw my head back. I felt my hair being drawn and I opened my eyes when I saw Klaus in front of me.

"What do you want, love?" - He asked, still holding my hair.

''Fuck me again, Klaus.'' - I said it without shame.

He smiled at that and entered me again. I felt an electric current running through our bodies and Klaus began to make back and forth movements. I let out a low moan, feeling the movements. Already Klaus pulled me closer to him, and he gave me slight bites on the chin and on my lips, while he increased his movements more and more. I was already getting to the top and just seeing Klaus's eyes closed, I knew he did too. But that was no surprise. We almost always reached the apex together. Ever. And so it was.

''We look like two teens having sex.'' - I laughed as I lay down on the bed.

''Not that we are not.'' - Klaus looked at me, lying down beside me, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Come on, Klaus, you're a thousand years old.'' - I looked at him and he laughed.

"You're right, little wolf.'' - He nodded with a smile, before pulling me to his chest, making me lie down on him.

"Do you think Hope's all right?" - I asked, worried, and he looked at me.

"I'd worry more about Freya and Keelin than about Hope, because our daughter must be leaving my sister and her girlfriend crazy.'' - Klaus commented, which made me laugh.

"Hope's really kind of little naughty.'' - I laughed and he looked at me.

''She pulled at us after all.'' - Klaus gave a crooked smile, shrugging.

''Klaus...'' - I started, looking at him.

''What happened, love?'' - He asked, putting his hand on my face.

"What I said a few minutes ago is true.'' - I looked at him, serious - ''I'm totally your Klaus Mikaelson and I swear I love you.'' - I confessed and he stared at me - "Always and forever.'' - I smiled and he stroked my face.

"I love you, Hayley Ma..." - He paused, thinking for a moment, before smiling. - "I love you, Hayley Mikaelson." - Klaus continued, and I smiled as I realized that he had replaced Marshall for Mikaelson in my surname - ''Always and forever.'' - He finished, then pressed his lips to mine.

I never thought I'd start a family one day. Not after everything I've been through. But now I had it and it was amazing. Actually, it is the best feeling in the world!

 **END**

 **A / N: I decided to post this one-shot Klayley, because I really love them as a couple and they are so hot, and have so much chemistry. Not to mention that I find the Hayley family, Klaus and Hope beautiful. Sorry for any grammatical error, I speak Portuguese, but I tried to do my best. Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

 **As for my other story ''Aprendendo a ser pai'' I'm afraid I'll only be able to update next week, but do not worry that I have not forgotten her, okay? ;)**

 **Well, that's it ... Kisses! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
